


Moomin and the Ship Cave

by OptimisticSmiler



Category: Mumintroll | Moomins Series - Tove Jansson
Genre: Caves, Exploration, Major Character Injury, Other, Pirates, They are just being kids man
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-14
Updated: 2019-05-14
Packaged: 2020-03-05 07:44:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,435
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18824245
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OptimisticSmiler/pseuds/OptimisticSmiler
Summary: Moomin and Co. Set off on an adventure after Snufkin finds something very interesting.





	Moomin and the Ship Cave

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first work in the fandom. I don't know if I got any characters right or not and I also wrote this at 1 am. Enjoy I guess?

It may have been an early spring day in Moomin Valley but the Moomin household was already bustling with excitement.  
“ Hurry up Moomin!” Little My shouted as she ran out the front door, “ I don't want to be stuck in the house all day because you're being a slow poke!” She folded her arms across her chest and tapped her foot impatiently.  
“ Just one second Little My!” Moomin pulled his backpack on with a huff. He understood Little My's urgency, Snufkin had found something he called “ extraordinary” and was wanting to show them. Moomin was excited as well but he wanted to make sure he had everything for their little adventure. Rope,compass, blankets, and….hmm what else?  
“ Forgetting something dear?” Moomin turned to see his Mama holding a small brown sack, “ Leaving without a lunch wouldn't be very smart now would it?”  
“ Oh thank you Mama!” Moomin smiled as he took the sack from her and placed it in his bag.  
“ You're welcome.” She said before placing a kiss on his head, “ Be careful dear and please do be back by super.”  
“ Of course Mama! Bye now!” He gave her one last hug before darting out the door, “ Come on Little My we have to hurry!”  
“ I coulda told you that.” Little My grumbled before following Moomin.  
The two hurried through the field of flowers until their friends came into view. Snufkin softly playing his harmonica while Snorkmaiden and Sniff chatted.   
“ Oh there they are!” Snorkmaiden waved them over,” I was wondering where you two were!”  
“ Moomin was being a slow poke that's why we’re so late!” Little My shouted only to receive a light shove from Moomin.  
“ Not true! I wasn't being that slow!”  
“ Are you sure about that?” Sniff grumbled, “ It's almost lunch time and we don't even know where we're headed yet.”  
“ Oh don't be such a baby.” Little My teased before turning towards Snufkin, “ So Snufkin what's this super cool thing you found?”  
Snufkin placed his harmonica back in his pocket, “ Well it's not so much a thing as it is a place. You'll just have to wait and see.” He pulled his bag onto his back, “Shall we set off then?”  
The group, lead by Snufkin, set out deep into the forest. It wasn't long before they reached their destination. A small clearing in the woods where the sun shined just right. There in the middle of the clearing was a rather large crack in the earth.  
“ Woah that's pretty deep.” Moomin said as he stared down into the crack. It seems to go on forever and there was barely any light to see.  
“ I found it this morning.” Snufkin said as he nudged a rock into the crack. They all fell silent waiting to hear the rock hit the ground.  
...THWACK  
“ It went on forever!” Little My grinned as she hopped up and down, “ Let's go see what's down there!!”  
“ I was just thinking that Little My.” Snufkin pulled a rope for his bag. Moomin quickly followed suit pulling out his rope and tying them both together.  
“ Down a big scary hole?” Sniff gulped, “ Wouldn't you guys rather do something safer? We don't even know what's down there!” His pleas fell on deaf ears as the rest of the group tied to ropes to a tree.  
“ Come on Sniff I'm sure this will be lots of fun!” Snorkmaiden said trying to ease Sniff's worry, “ Besides if something dangerous does happen we have Moomin and Snufkin here with us. Right?”  
“ That's right Sniff, “ Snufkin smiled as he tossed the end of the rope into the crack, “ I promise we won't let anything bad happen to you.”  
Sniff crossed his arms over his chest and thought for a moment, “ I don't know guys ...” He sighed.  
“ We might find some cool treasure down there!” Little My chimed.  
“ Treasure?” Sniff quickly took the rope, “ Well what are we waiting for! Let's head down there right away!”

One by one they all climbed down, carefully making their way to the bottom of the crack. The further they went the more open the crack became, opening up into a large room. Once safely on the ground Snufkin lit a lantern. The lanterns light reflected against the cave walls revealing an assortment of tunnels around them.  
“ We must be in an underground cave system” Snufkin mused as he stepped towards the walls. Purple crystals lined the rock, absorbing the lanterns light and giving the room a purple hue.  
“ It's so pretty down here.” Snorkmaiden giggled as she explored the room Moomin not far behind her. Little My stared into the crystals making faces as the reflections in them. Sniff pulled and picked at the crystals trying but failing to get them off the wall.  
“ They would look a lot prettier back in my room.” He grumble as he failed again to get one crystal out of the wall.  
“ Where do you think those tunnels go?” Moomin asked.  
“ Well there's only one way to find out.” Snufkin said as he walked towards them everyone quick to follow. The further they went into the cave the brighter the crystals got. Soon Snufkin put away to lantern saving it for when they truly needed it. The tunnels had many twists and turns, most leading to dead ends or even larger holes in the ground. The group's stuck close to each other Snufkin leaving small markings on the wall so they could find their way back.  
“ What's that over there?” Everyone stopped and looked over at Sniff who was pointing at a strange dirt mound. Steam rose off the mound and the crystals on top seemed to bubble from the heat,” Who would want to cook up such pretty crystals?”  
“ It looks like a Fire Ant mound.” Snufkin said as he carefully inspected it from afar.  
“ What's a Fire ant?” Moomin asked stepping back when the crystals popped.  
“ They're a type of ant that has a seering bite.” Snufkin explained, “ They are very aggressive and one pinch from their teeth feels like your standing on the sun or so I've been told. They certainly shouldn't be messed with.”  
“ Standing on the sun?!” Sniff quickly backed up against the wall, teeth chattering in fear.  
“ Well they certainly haven't seen my bite then.” Little My huffed slowly stepping away from the mound.  
“ Don't worry you guys. Fire ants only come out during a certain time in the summer.” Snufkin chuckled, “ Right now they're probably sleeping all their cares away. So let's just be a little quieter now so we don't wake them.”   
They quickly but quietly tip toed passed the mound only sparing a glance. They made their way to a small opening on the tunnel into another large cave room The room dipped into a large crater that had yellow light shining from inside it.  
“ Look at that!” Moomin yelled as he ran towards the crater. He stopped just at the edge and stared in awe. The whole crater was filled with gold and gems, sitting still in the middle was a broken ship,” How on Earth did this get down here?!”  
“ Who cares how it got down here let's go check it out!” Little My exclaimed as she jumped inside the crater sliding down the mountains of gold towards the ship. Sniff followed right behind her first taking Snorkmaiden's hand and helping her down.  
Snufkin scanned their surroundings seeing drops of water coming from the ceiling. Could they really be under the ocean? That would explain how the ship got down here but where did all the water go? While he pondered a small uneasy feeling set itself inside him. He quickly looked towards his friends as they rushed towards the ship joyfully shouting at each other.  
“ Come on Snufkin!” Moomin laughed as he made his way down.  
“ Moomin hold on.” He quickly reached out and grabbed his friend's paw,” Maybe we should head back. I'm not so sure about this place it doesn’t feel right.” The unease had yet to settle and the longer they stayed there the more it grew.  
“ Oh come on Snufkin we just got here.” Moomin took his hand, “ It'll be fine I promise. If something does seem wrong we'll leave okay?”  
There was a small pause before Snufkin sighed and smiled, “ Alright, let's go check out that ship.” Moomin gave a victory cheer before the two slid down towards the ship.  
Little My had already made it aboard the ship, dubbing herself Captain of the Golden Sea. Sniff pulled himself aboard and quickly went searching for the captains quarters hoping to find a treasure map. Snorkmaiden waited patiently for Moomin and Snufkin to catch up.  
“ Is everything alright?” She asked seeing Snufkin's unease.  
“ Everything's fine.” Snufkin forced a smile hoping to look more relaxed, “ Shall we head aboard?” He asked holding his hand out. Snorkmaiden,satisfied with his answer, gratefully took his hand and hopped aboard the ship. He helped Moomin up as well before he felt rumbling under his feet. Snufkin froze feeling that uneasy feeling return.  
“ Snufkin?” He looks up to see Moomin holding out his paw, “ Come on Sniff found some cool pirate hats!” Seeing how happy Moomin was relaxed him slightly. He took his friend's paw and hopped aboard forgetting about the uneasy feeling in his gut.  
“ Batten the Hatch! Sail Ho! Shiver Me Timbers!” Little My shouted as she steered the wheel of the ship. A large pirate hat sat on top of her head slowly slipping down blocking her view.  
“ What are you shouting?” Sniff asked from his perch above the sail.  
“ You would know if you were a true pirate!” She teased sticking her tongue out at him.  
“ Moomin look!” Snorkmaiden held out a pearl necklace she found, “ Wouldn't this be a wonderful gift for Moomin Mama?”  
“I’m sure mama would love it!” Moomin took the necklace and placed it in his bag,” Hey shipmate Snufkin do you see any enemy ships up there?” Moomin called. Snufkin peered down from the crows nest, an eye patch on one eye and a large feather in his hat.  
“ The seas are all clear shipmate Moomin!” He couldn't help but giggle,” It seems like smooth sailing from here on o--” A large rumble shook the boat making everyone freeze.  
“ Wha what the heh heck was that?” Sniff stammered. Moomin quickly went to the edge of the ship.  
“ Over there!” He pointed towards something shifting in the gold. They all watched in terror as a large ant burrowed out from the gold the coins melting around it. It clicked and chirped before turning towards the boat. A wave of heat filled the whole crater the gold coins melting as the ant stepped in them.  
“ A fire ant!” Little My exclaimed loudly only for the ant rose it's head and screeched causing everyone to cover their ears  
Snufkin slid down from the crows nest, “ An angry one by the looks of it. All our noise must have woken it up!”  
“ Oh what do we do Snufkin?!” Snorkmaiden asked looking terrified. The fire ant charged towards the boat leaving melted gold in its path.  
“ We better get out of here! Quick everyone back towards the tunnels!” No one hesitated as they jumped ship quickly making their way back towards the edge of the crater.  
But the water from above had made the gold coins slick making it nearly impossible to get back up. They clawed and kicked struggling to reached the ledge. Little My jumped on top of Sniff's head and onto the top.  
“ Hurry Up guys that ugly bugs getting closer!” She shouted before tossing over some spare rope,” Grab onto this!”  
The ants screeches were getting closer and panic was starting to set in. Sniff quickly hauled himself up on the ledge before booking it towards the tunnels ignoring Little My's yells for him to come back and help. Snorkmaiden kicked and heaved before she was able to lift herself up. She turned and reached down.  
“ Moomin give me your hand!” She cried as Moomin slid against the coins their fingers barely grazing each other.  
“ I'm trying!” He shouted digging his feet into the coins before giving one last push. He felt a nudge from behind, “ Snufkin!”  
“ Hurry Moomin it's getting closer!” His friend shouted as he pushed Moomin towards Snorkmaiden. He could feel the heat of the fire ant as the coins began to melt around them. Finally after a moment of struggle Moomin was safe over the ledge.  
“ Snufkin come on!” Moomin reached down taking Snufkin's hand into his own. He nearly had Snufkin to safety when a cry of pain pierced his ears. Snorkmaiden gasped and covered her eyes as Little My screamed.  
Moomin stared down at the fire ant, it's sharp jaws clamped around Snufkin's leg.  
“ Fi..Fire…” Snufkin choked, “ It...it fe..feels like fire!” His grip on Moomin's hand tightened painfully.  
Moomin couldn't move, Frozen in place as the Fire Ant only tightened it's hold making Snufkin cry out again. Little My was shouting something but he couldn't hear it, he was sure Snorkmaiden was crying beside him.  
“ moo...moomin.” Snufkin's voice...he was in so much pain. Finally Moomin snapped back to reality, Snufkin was in pain and he needed him!  
“ Let...Let him go you stupid bug!!” He screamed as he grabbed a rock beside him and chucked it at the ant. It hissed but refused to budge,” I said let Snufkin Go!” He threw another rock this time into the ants eye. It screeched and released his friends leg giving him enough time to pull him up. The ant hissed and burrowed back down into the gold.  
“ Snufkin!” Moomin gently set his friend down, “Snufkin are you alright?!”  
Tears formed in the corner of Snufkin's eyes, his pants leg torn revealing a scorched gash were the Fire Ant bit down, “ Fire ..my leg is on fire.” He whimpered. Moomin has never seen his friend in such distress, he couldn't help but feel like this was all his fault.  
“ We need to get him to Moomin Mama!” Little My shouted, “ Maybe she'll know how to fix his leg!”  
“ How will we get him there?” Snorkmaiden asked as she wiped away her tears, “ It's such a long way up…”  
Moomin watched as tears streamed down Snufkin's cheeks, agnony written all over his face. It was his fault Snufkin got hurt and he had to fix it, “ I'll carry him.” He said with determination before very carefully lifting Snufkin into his arms. He wobbled slightly trying to get use to the extra weight.  
“ Are you sure Moomin?” She asked Moomin only nodding before he walked towards the tunnels.  
“ Come on we need to hurry back to Mama.” The girls glanced at each other before following. They met up with Sniff by rope that led back to the surface.  
“ I knew you guys would make it!” Sniff said as he rushed over to them. He paused when he said Moomin carrying Snufkin, “ Oh what happened to him?”  
“ Fire ant bit him and we gotta get him back to Moomin Mama pronto.” Little My said as he grabbed the rope, “ How are we going to get him all the way up there?”  
They thought it a plan to get Snufkin back to the surface safely. Snorkmaiden, Little My, and Sniff quickly scaled the rope till they reached the top. Moomin carefully wrapped Snufkin in one of the blankets he brought making sure to be extra careful with his leg before tying the rope around him.  
“ Alright Snufkin just hang on and we'll get you back to Mama.” Moomin promised before giving the rope a sharp tug, “ Okay guys lift him up!” He called. Slowly the three above began pulling up the rope. Moomin waited patiently until Snufkin was safely on the surface before the rope was thrown back down.  
He barely began climbing back in when the ground began to rumble. Slowly he turned back towards the tunnels feeling a wave of heat enter the room. Moomin scrambled up the rope as the fire ant screeched and charged towards him. He helped as it clamped it's jaws around the rope quickly sparking a fire. He could feel the flame lick at his feet as he pulled himself to the surface. With a sharp tug the rope broken and fell back down into the crack.  
“ Moomin are you alright?” Snorkmaiden asked as he helped him up. He nodded as he fought to catch his breath.  
“ I..I'm fine come on let's hurry back home!” He wasted no time picked Snufkin back up and rushed towards his house his friend not far behind.  
Little My burst through the front door, “ Moomin Mama! Come quick!!” She yelled. The other's quickly rushed inside calling for her.  
“ What's all this shouting about?” Moomin Mama asked as she walked out if the kitchen. She gasped when her eyes landed on Snufkin, “ What happened?!”  
“ We were exploring and He got bit by a Fire Ant!” Sniff yelled.  
“ Mama you have to help him!” Moomin pleased, “ He got yet because if me and it's all my fault.”  
“ Oh hush sweet heart. Everything is going to be okay. Quickly set him in the couch and I'll go grab Grandma's book!”   
Moomin set Snufkin down on the couch as Moomin Mama came back with the book. She knelt down and smoothed the hair out if Snufkin's face, “ Oh you poor thing.”  
“ Moo...Moomin Mama.” Snufkin reached out and squeezed her hand fresh tears leaking from the corner of his eyes,” It hu-hurts so much.”  
“ I know dear I know. We'll make it all better.” She soothed as she scanned the book, “ Alright Moomin stay here with Snufkin. I'll fix something up that will heal him in no time.” Mama and Moomin quickly switched places before she got to work.  
Moomin Mama set a large pot on the stove before filling it with water. She had Snorkmaiden and Little My gather lavender and roses from the garden. She placed the flowers into the pot and get them boil before Sniff rushed over with honey from the cellar still licking his lips from the samples he took.  
“ I have to make sure it's extra yummy for Snufkin.” He said making Little My roll her eyes.  
“ I'm afraid this honey isn't for eating Sniff.” Mama chuckled before places a towel into the pot. After a bit of waiting she carefully took the hot towel out of the pot, the smell of lavender and roses filled the room. Mama grabbed the honey and hurried towards the living room.  
“ This might sting a bit but please bare with me sweetheart.”   
Snufkin flinched and gripped Moomin's hand as Mama places honey over the gash. She then took the warm towel and wrapped it tightly around his leg, “ There now leave this one and it should fix you right up.”  
“ Oh thank you Mama!” Moomin said relieved, “ How does that feel Snufkin? Does it hurt?”  
“ It...it doesn't burn as much.” Snufkin muttered peering down at the towel,” That is quite some cure...thank you Moomin Mama.” He smiled.  
“ No need to thank me dear. I'm just glad you're alright.” She said gently patting his head before leaving, “ Now get some rest okay?”  
There was a moment of silence before Snufkin turned towards Moomin, “ I should thank you too Moomin. You were very brave back there.”   
“ You shouldn't thank me Snufkin. It's my fault you got hurt in the first place.” Moomin bowed his head in shame,” I'm so sorry…”  
“ Don't be silly Moomin it wasn't your fault.” Snufkin said softly placing a hand in his friend's head,” Besides I'm fine now and everyone is safe. So don't feel sorry.”  
Moomin peaked up at Snufkin and smiled. He threw his arms around him pulling him into a thing hug, “ I'm so glad you're okay.”  
“ Thanks to you.” Snufkin chuckled as he returned the hug.  
“ Yay Group Hug!!” Little My jumped towards the two wrapping her arms around them.  
“ I'm glad we're all safe!” Snorkmaiden sighed as she hugged them.  
“ You know guys with all this excitement we totally missed lunch.” Sniff whined,” I'm starving…”  
“ Just like Sniff to ruin a good moment.” Little My huffed,” Just for that you get to starve!”  
“ What?! That's not Fair!!” Sniff shouted as Little My laughed.  
Moomin and Snufkin glanced at each other before laughing. Everything was back to normal and tomorrow will bring a new adventure to Moomin Valley. Perhaps Moomin would visit that ship again when he was certain the fire ants were fast asleep.


End file.
